Thoughts Unspoken
by yourstruly247
Summary: When Sasuke is found, certain events lead to him saving Sakura's life. These events also lead to growing feelings transpiring between them. How can Sakura hide her thoughts when Sasuke can read her mind? What'll Sasuke do with this newly found knowledge?


**Here is my T-rated version of One Dirty Thought. It has a completely different storyline, but does depend heavily on Sasuke's ability to read Sakura's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts Unspoken <strong>– _Enemy or Saviour?_

"Almost there! I can feel him!"

Naruto's booming voice bounces off the thick trees ahead of me, as if they too are encouraging me to go on; to hold on; to never give up. And with every jump I make off their algae-coated branches; I can almost hear them sigh in relief. But whether the relief was drawn from my weight being lifted of their tired arms or from me being a branch towards our goal; I do not know.

Nor do I have time to find out.

With Naruto so far ahead it's all I can do to just keep him in sight! My stamina and chakra control is nothing compared to his boundless amounts of energy **and **chakra reserves. I can't help but think that when we do get _there_ and fight _him, _I won't even be considered an opponent.

Just like the old days of team 7.

That heart-breaking thought is driving me to push my legs to the limit. At least when we see Sasuke, I want to be there with Naruto – not behind him. They won't have their backs faced to me anymore.

When I finally catch up with Naruto, he looks impressed. Which only serves to anger me.

So Naruto thinks that I'm incapable of running with him at the same speed?

I guess I'll just have to run _faster _than him then.

"Sakura-chan? Wait up! It's dangerous!" He calls after me as I speed past him, reluctant to let me let for once. I look back at him with a teasing grin – maybe to lighten up the heavy atmosphere I just _know _will commence soon enough.

"I can handle myself, Naruto!" but Naruto's isn't running anymore, he's looking ahead of me with a shocked expression…

"_**Really?" **_An unfamiliar (yet somehow familiar, too) voice rings in my ears, and as I turn my head away from Naruto to face the direction that my legs are carrying me to; I don't notice the obstacle in my path quickly enough to avoid it so I end up running straight into the person we've been hunting down all this time.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Watch out!" is all I hear as I run straight into Sasuke's chest. With the speed that my legs are carrying me at and the split second I have to react; it's no surprise that I run into him full force, pushing us both off the branch he was previously standing at and sending us tumbling into the bushes below.

But what really does surprise me is how – even though gravity is pulling us down as I speak; there is some unknown force that keeps my body pressed into his.

Oh, wait.

That unknown force is his arms.

Which – as I recall; has been circled around my waist from the moment I ran into him up until now where we're nearly hitting the ground (we were travelling really high up in the trees… _really _high up). His hands held me to him so quickly that it was _almost_ as though it was a reflex action…

Yeah, that explains it. A reflex action.

Since he obviously didn't have time to think, his body acted. This means that since I have time to think about this embarrassing situation:

He has time to think of ways to kill me here and now.

One way of easily maiming me right now would be to angle our position in the air so I would receive most of the impact when we hit the ground below and he wouldn't suffer as much of an injury if I took the blow. Then he'd be able to fight Naruto without me being in the way.

I try to break free of his hold on me, but this only makes him growl and wrap his arms tighter around me. Even with my super strength, I wouldn't be able to escape his grip on me. So I just shut my eyes tight and pray pray pray that he'll be hurt enough to-

My forehead collides with his nose as we crash onto the bushes below, but my back doesn't hurt from the impact of hitting the floor as I expected it would.

But that's because my back isn't even on the floor, it's in the air.

He took the impact for me.

I finally open my eyes to find myself staring at a broken nose that – if anything made him appear _even more attractive-_

A smirk made its way onto his face.

"Why did you–?"

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?"

At the sound of Naruto's voice, Sasuke flipped our positions so that he was the one straddling my hips…._Oh that sounds really dirty._

He smirks yet again; bringing his lips near my ear as he inhales the strawberry scent of my shampoo and whispers huskily, "Focus, Sakura. I am in the…dominant position," his voice sending shivers down my spine as I imagine him taking advantage of me in a place like this, "I could…take advantage of our situation," _Did he just read–?_

"Sasuke-teme!" the urgency in Naruto's voice pulls me out of my state of desire as he continues searching for us, "Don't you dare do anything to her!"

"Too late," Sasuke whispers as he nibbles on my ear. His teeth chewing lightly on my lobe as I try to fight (keyword **try**) the desire that's raging inside me. _Please not here, not now._

"And why not?" he growled,

"How are you reading my thoughts?"

His only response was to pull away from me (danggit!) and raise an eyebrow at me. His scarlet eyes holding a tint of playfulness in them,

Wait.

Rewind.

His scarlet eyes holding a tint of _playfulness_….

His _scarlet eyes _holding a tint of playfulness…

_Ooohh….._

_Sharingan._

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" he berates me in a tone that doesn't suggest any teasing,

Well he **is **Sasuke Uchiha after all. A joke would be the last thing I expect from him.

_When did he switch on the Sharingan anyway? When I ran into him, his eyes were still black, so he must have activated it during our fall._

_But that means he would have had time to think and act while we were in mid-air._

_Then he would have had time to act in mid-air,_

"I did," he says cockily,

And it's then that I realise it; it looks like he just realises the meaning behind those words too:

If he had acted as we were falling, then he took the fall **on purpose**.

Which could only mean one thing:

He's an impostor.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. First chapter of Thoughts Unspoken. This version is staying T-Rated the WHOLE WAY THROUGH.<strong>

**Please do leave a review on your way out. I love reading people's opinions on my stories (whether it be good or bad). **

**And if you want to adopt 'One Dirty Thought', do message me!**

**Yourstruly~**


End file.
